User blog:PoisonedPoetry/Christmas Tribute Gifts
Hey, everyone! Basically, I'm thinking of making several tribute-based items for Christmas for everybody on here. There's just one problem: I don't know if any users would prefer certain things over others. In order to curb this, I created this blog so everybody can list one or more tribute-based things they would like for Christmas. I will try my best to complete them all, and to post them on Christmas day (British time, btw). If you don't know what you want, there'll be a list to give you some ideas. Or, of course, you can choose for it to be a surprise. If you don't want anything, then it's fine! I can just send you some wishes for a great day. Ideas * Personality * Appearance (Descripton) * Backstory (However, I won't write anything over 5k. This is so I have leftover time to get to everything else.) * Lunaii * Real Life Image * Anime * A combo of a lunaii, RL, anime, two of them or both * An entire tribute (Though a summary will be needed in order for me to get an idea of what to do) * A banner (I'm not the best of these, but I will still try) * Fanfiction (No love is love fanfics, though!) Christmas Shopping List * Emilia: Triple image combo * Des: Love Fanfic * Blake: Manta Li Fanfic * Billie: Triple image combo/Surprise *Aria: Surprise *Aaron: Surprise *Connor: Backstory for Millet Oat *Zee: Tribute Fanfic *Tyler: Backstory for Serena Madrick *Utkar: Surprise *Xax: Tribute fanfic or backstory *Alex: Entire Tribute *Audrey: Surprise *Jack: Tribute Fanfic *Easton: Tribute backstory (Male) The Presents! Emilia EmrysPrezzie.png EmrysPrezzie2.PNG EmrysPrezzie3.jpg Des TBA Blake This is it. It’s the final day. Though it cannot be said for certain, I have a gut feeling that today will be the day a victor is crowned. I hope for victor that to be me. It’s my only shot at forcing out the demon that has rented my body. I’ll win my side of the bargain against none other than Lucifer himself. I glance down at my watch, ticking as every second flies by. The beat of the tick, in rhythm with my heart, represents everybody inching closer to the finish. However, there is a bigger purpose hidden within the delicate engineering. There is a secret inside of it that most people forget. There is a secret inside of me that nobody knows. They mustn’t know. Who knows if the devil himself will decide to haunt them or not. I just wish he would go. Even though he saved me a decade ago, it was a small favour that is nothing compared to the chance that I will be his obedient slave for life. However I can lift that debt if I survive. He’ll have no choice but to free me. If I return back to normal… I will finally rest knowing that I have my real identity back. I will no longer be known as the beast that brutally bumped off four tributes. Three cannons snap me out of my dream zone, leaving me to count how many tributes are left. Since six of us survived to this day, there must be three left. I’m so close to freedom. All I have to do is ensure the other tributes die, and then I’ll be able to indulge myself into the luxury of peace. All I have to do is wait and see what happens. As if on cue, I spot two tributes sprinting through the woods. One of them is the D6 female, which surprises me. She always struck me as a weakling. Maybe she decided to go Johanna-style on the games, or maybe she’s just a natural born survivor. Either way, I won’t underestimate her if she’s against me in the finale. The other person is Mauvais, my district partner and a psychopath in the making. Seriously, she liked to torture the tributes we kidnapped until they begged for mercy. And when they did, she would continue to do horrible things to them until they died. She would be the biggest contender to my victory. I begin to believe that Mauvais is trying to kill the D6 female. However further behind them, I see a tidal wave. Bearing in mind that the arena is a bunch of islands in the middle of the ocean, it’s not rocket science where it came from. They both leap onto the tiny island I’m stood on, seemingly unaware of my presence. Deciding to stay low I crouch down and back away from the edge. I can see the waves rush closer and closer, until they at last surround the island. Some of it hits the cliff, which causes a scream to echo into the sky. A cannon booms, just as a figure clambers over the edge. My opponent doesn’t lie on the ground to rest, instead opting to stay on her feet. Her beady hazel eyes glare at me as I spring myself onto my feet. And though I don’t know her name or anything else about her, I do predict mentally that she is going to give her all. Swiftly, she pulls out a sword. I grab tightly onto my trident as we stare at one another, waiting for the first move to be made. She swings. I back away a couple of steps, before I make a jab. She deflects it and aims again, this time slicing my thigh. After cursing out loud, I kick her in the face and pin her down. My trident is raised above her head, ready to bring it down. But instead of ending it all, I feel a force possess me: Satan. The girl manages to head-butt me and prises free from her prison. In a matter of moments I’m the one underneath her, as she places the blade against my neck. Obviously, Satan wants me to be his slave. The son of a b*tch. I guess that’s to be expected from the emperor of evil though. I mean, who would want to lose in a bet? At first, I feel like I’m going to lose. What was the point of my survival if I was going to be one with Lucifer? I should have known better than to accept the offer. However, my youth and stupidity brought me here. Fantastic. Now there’s only one shot left: If I can resist the demon’s cries, I can enable myself a shot at victory. Resisting the force held over me, I push the sword away. The girl is strong, but not strong enough to keep it in place. I end up kicking her in her ‘down there’ and flip her over the side. She goes down shrieking like a banshee, just as another cannon booms. Immediately afterwards, a set of trumpets pump their tune. “Ladies and Gentlemen, the 89th Annual Hunger Games victor has now revealed themselves: Manta Li!” I bellow in happiness as I realise what this means: I have won two different games! The bet was worth it, and so was the sweet and mellow taste of victory. “Manta, expect a hovercraft to come and pick you up in a couple of minutes!” I nod my head and sit down, waiting for them to come. Before that happens, however, thick purple smog begins to seep into the arena. Out of instinct, I wrap my arms around my head to protect myself. I feel it arrive as it wraps itself around my feet. Opening my eyes, I see the one who had decided to try and cheat to win their bet. Cloaked in a red cape of fire, Satan stands before me. “Well, it looks like I underestimated your chances of survival.” “Yeah, no thanks to your cheating ways!” I spit. “Oh ho ho, my dear boy. That was just a test to see if you could really handle the pressure. However, I believe there are matters more important than that. Henceforth, you and your family shall no longer be haunted by my hands.” The fire engulfed Satan, wrenching him back down to the underground. The smog vanished as well, just as a hovercraft lowers its ladder for me. I cling on, never looking back on the arena again. Billie BilliePrezzie.png BilliePrezzie2.png BilliePrezzie3.jpg Aria Aaron (Name) is a very withdrawn boy/girl who can never pluck up the courage to start a conversation between a group of people. Despite being very shy and quiet he/she does occasionally contribute to conversations, but only if it is on the same topic or if it’s something more important than the current one. They are very loyal to their friends and would give up his/her life just to save them. Even though their social status is alright (name) is very sceptical of strangers, which is why they will sacrifice their life for somebody who gains his/her trust. Connor Quentin was born into a family that, even though they were where poor, they could afford the most basic of necessities. Taking care of little Quentin was never an easy task because anybody who offered to babysit him ended up maddened by his wails. In the end, his parents had to bring him to the fields as they worked. The owners of the fields would often watch over the family, mainly because they pitied them for having to bring their son along. The hunger problems became worse when Hilt and Bennet were born, because it meant more mouths to feed and more complications with work. At this point, the previous owners had been kicked out and replaced with a more barbaric owner and his wife. The Ryes family were often beaten, purely because they didn’t get as much work done as expected. It wasn’t even their fault if their children required supervision all of the time. It was because of this that Quentin wanted to run away at first. He believed it would mean no suffering. But when the owner paraded a worker who had slipped away from work and caned him, he had second thoughts. This did not mean, however, that Quentin dreamt of an escape. When he was ten years in age, his parents put him in charge of his younger brothers. Hilt and Bennet, despite being two and four years younger than Quentin, proved to be problematic even in his hands. The trio of them were as thick as thieves, but even that proved the babysitting duties to be difficult. It was thanks to them, however, that a new future rose from the grounds. One day, Hilt and Bennet managed to flee far away from their parents and Quentin. Because they were hard at work, none of them noticed until Quentin was asked to check up on them. Once he had taken note of the disappearance, he begun to wander aimlessly trying to find them. It took him an hour before he finally came across them. However, they were kneeling over. Somewhere behind them, a tall figure emerged with a cane. Without thinking straight, Quentin sprinted over and screamed ‘No!’ The wielder of the cane, who had it in mid-air, glanced at him with a contemptuous glare. Turns out it was the owner, ready to teach a lesson. Hilt and Bennet were both whimpering, but they seemed to relax when they saw their older brother. “Give me one good goddamn reason why I shouldn’t unleash the cane on them!” The owner spat. “Give me the reason why they’re about to receive their punishment.” He responded, venom in his voice. “Well, they trespassed onto the wrong patch of land. They’re not supposed to be here,” He grunted. “And by the looks of things, neither are you.” “I only came because they ran off. It’s not their fault: They didn’t know they were in the wrong territory. It’s my fault for not keeping an eye on them. If you have to beat somebody, then let it be me.” Quentin used his eyes to beg with the owner. It seemed to work, since he was cursing under his breath. “Alright, fine. But it will be triple as much as it would be for a single person: Two sets for your runts and one set for you.” He then turned to face Hilt and Bennet. “Scram back to where you came from!” They immediately whimpered and fled. Quentin gulped as he stared at the cane. Halfway through the second set, Quentin felt himself shedding tears with every blow. It was too much for him, considering he was only ten years in age. But at the same time, he could feel the hate inside of him build up. By the third round of lashes, he was bleeding all over. All he wanted was for it to be over. Without warning, it stopped. At first, Quentin expected a big whack from the cane. However, none came. He hesitantly opened his eyes to see the owner’s wife, holding the cane and eyeing it with disgust. “Harold, because of the amount of lashes you used on this little boy, you will not get any blueberry Bundt cake.” “But honey, he was breaking the rules about trespassing.” “I don’t give a cowpat about your rules: The one about trespassing should not even be there. Now get into your office or wherever you work.” The owner mumbled under his breath again about finding a new wife, before he sulked all the way to his destination. His wife glared at him as he did so, before she faced Quentin and gave him a smile. “What’s your name, little ‘un?” She enquired. “Umm, Quentin.” He responded, gritting his teeth as he stood straight up again. “Oh dear, look at you. I swear one day, I’m going to divorce the son of a b- pardon what I was about to say there. Anyway, come inside and I’ll fix you up.” She led Quentin into her kitchen where she begun to work on healing his back. In the meantime, she revealed herself as Edna: A bookworm who could just hide in stories all day to hide from her husband. The only reason she married him was because of a betrothal. “Can you read, Quentin?” She asked. He gave a brisk shake of the head. “But I would like to. It seems like the best way to escape from this reality.” After hearing this, Edna laughed a little. “It sure is! Look, here’s the deal: I’ll come to collect you and your… brothers, are they?” “That’s correct.” “Ok. I’ll come to collect you and your brothers so I can teach you to read. How often do you want to do so?” “Every day.” He begun to chuckle, which didn’t last long because of the wounds he inflicted from his punishment. “Alright. Every day it is then.” She grinned. Edna stuck true to her word. Every day in the fields, she visited the Ryes and collected the children. Then they would go to her mansion and enter the library, where they were taught to read. It took a couple of months, but they eventually learnt not only how to read simple words, but longer ones as well. By this point, Hilt and Bennet had got sick of it and they returned to work in the fields. Quentin, on the other hand, stuck around for ages just to read. He found himself enjoying it a lot. When she felt the time was right, Edna handed a book to Quentin. He eyed it with slight hesitation, but then thanked her for it and held it in his hands. “What does it say?” She asked. “A Christmas Carol. Charles Dickens.” He read aloud. “I guess you want me to read it all?” “Yes, yes. I have a copy here in case there are any words you get stuck on.” “Is there any reason why you picked this book for me?” He enquired. “Yes, indeed. This is one of the first books I ever read, and since then it has always been in my heart. It’s not so much the eloquent writing that gets to me, but rather the message Dickens conveyed. You know, the man had a very clear picture of what his ideal society would be: One where the poor had access to a good education, where they could get good jobs and no longer be impoverished. A bit like modern-day Panem. Ah, but I’m rambling on. You may begin.” And thus, the reading session began. Although Quentin didn’t get some of the words in the first chapter, he never doubted their existence in the world and read on. The vocabulary pulled him straight into the story and the hidden messages behind it. Finally, with a bit of help from Edna, he finished off the first chapter. There Edna concluded the reading session, but not before she asked some questions. They were mainly to do with what Quentin thought of the book, which parts he liked and which parts were iffy for him. He answered the questions, and with that he bid her a good day and returned to the fields. Thanks to the reading sessions, Quentin felt inspired to do good so that he could get a promotion for his family. Although he still hated his job as much as ever, Quentin put in maximum effort without talking to anybody at all. He understood the message Edna gave him, about education bringing you high up in the hierarchy. He wanted to be a clerk for the farm and earn more for his family, but for that he needed to know how to write. And once again, Edna was the one who took him under her wing. Quentin absolutely loved becoming more literate, but it caused him to be less social. All he wanted to do was read, write and help his family. Every day, he struggled just to prove his dedication. The only people he ever confided in were Hilt and Bennet, mainly because they had been taught how to read. They understood his frustrations, but they couldn’t bring themselves to empathise with him. All the hard work paid off, for Quentin had been offered a higher rank by none other than Harold himself. At last, he was promoted to a clerk where he kept records of who was paying for their homes on the land and how much grain had been farmed. He got guilt pains whenever he uncovered people who couldn’t afford their rent, but he had to. All of this would continue for a few good years, until he was reaped. Zee TBA Tyler Ever since she was a baby, Serena had been expected to do ‘great’ things for the future. Just like any old career parents would, her mother and father, Iris and Clément, wanted their little girl to become a fearsome warrior. But before that could happen, she had to grow up and revolve most of her childhood around the hunger games. At the young and tender age of four, she was shown the brutal program for the first time. Only one word could describe what she felt when she saw it: Terror. Seeing all of the gore put her into tears. Despite this, her parents forced her to watch the games through to the end. And when it did end, she was left mortified. “Mommy, daddy, why did they do that?” She asked in a very slight whisper. “Because, my dear,” Iris began. “They’re in a competition where they must kill or be killed. The prize is a new home and a lot of money, so most of the tributes make a bid for their lives.” “And who were those people who killed the lot?” “The careers. They’ve been trained to compete in the games and then they volunteer for it. Since you’re in district 4, you must train up to become one of them. Otherwise, you’ll bring dishonour on us and you’ll face psychological torture via bullying.” Serena’s eyes widened in horror at Clément’s words. “No! I don’t want to! They’re a bunch of bullies! They ought to be arrested! They-“ “Serena, hush.” Iris said. “Not all tributes from the career district join. However, if they don’t they’ll be planting a target on their own backs. They end up facing an even more painful death. If you do end up in the games, I recommend you join the careers. In fact, I’ll write you a tip list and give it to you for the future.” “Thanks, I guess.” She mumbled. Serena still had no intention to join with the careers, should she end up entering them against her will. At the age of twelve, Serena ended up attending a career academy. She never wanted to attend, but her parents’ words echoed through her mind: ''‘Since you’re in district 4, you must train up to become one of them. Otherwise, you’ll bring dishonour on us and you’ll face psychological torture via bullying.’ ''She believed the games weren’t the solution for fame and success, but neither was bullying a solution for her to have a good life. With great regret, she stepped through the doors that led her into a life she didn’t want. It was a wonder to her eyes: Many different teenagers were practising with their weapons, preparing for their future life. The newer ones all stood to one side, watching the others adapt their strengths into their training. Cautiously, Serena walked over to them. Nobody noticed her as she took her seat. It was only a few minutes after that when a trainer strutted in, boasting an air of confidence. Serena never paid attention to what he said: She presumed it would be about the facilities and that, most of which she understood. At the beginning, she was stuck on which weapon she should use. There were many she had never heard of and became intrigued by but she also wanted to feel comfortable with one she actually knew of, like tridents and nets. Most of all though, she wanted an escape from the terrain of the world she had just visited. And that’s exactly what she did: Serena bolted through the entrance and crumpled on her spot. Although she wasn’t crying, she was on the borderline of breaking down. This was not how she envisioned her future. Suddenly, a hand flew onto her shoulder, almost jerking Serena back. She yelped in shock and turned back to see a raven-haired girl a couple of years older than her. “You can’t just turn back like that.” She said calmingly. “I can and I will. Anything to get out of this hellhole!” Serena struggled to free herself from the grip of the girl, only for her efforts to bear no fruit. Realising this, she eventually gave up. “Ok, what’s the deal with this ‘hellhole’?” “Well, how can I explain this? Oh yeah, it’s the breeding ground for psychopathic killers.” Serena muttered. “That’s not me though. I just want a good future where I don’t have to slaughter for anything.” “I see. From the sound of it, you’re also aware that this kind of thing could get land you into trouble.” Serena nodded. “Well, it’s good to know that somebody else thinks like that. I’m Alissa.” “Serena.” As they both shook hands, she could feel something inside of her light up. Initially, she had believed that all trainees were evil regardless of what her parents told her. But now that Serena had met Alissa, she finally begun to believe what they said was true. Ever since that day, they became two peas in a pod. Serena made other friends, but she could only bring herself to confide in her troubles with Alissa. Among their friend group, she was the most likely to be described as the outcast. They had interests that varied greatly from hers. However, Serena was the one who attracted more boys. She didn’t know whether it was because of her looks or charm, but she felt a bit uncomfortable due to the attention. Serena was sure that if it was the others they would lap it up like thirsty dogs. Other than the unwanted attention life was good enough for her, even though she still had a hatred of training. One day, she noticed a poster about a competition for the most physically fit career recruits. The winners would receive pride and a mention in the wall of honour. At first Serena wasn’t that interested in it, but she knew her parents would be proud enough if she did well. She told this to Alissa, who agreed to train with her whenever we could. Over the course of a few weeks, she tested my strength alongside Alissa. Serena wasn’t the most powerful at the academy, a fact she knew all too well. Nonetheless, she kept pushing herself to improve for the sake of her parents. And whilst Serena did end up developing her skills it wasn’t enough. Her parents forced her to stay there for longer in order to build herself up. The other recruits snickered at Serena if she couldn’t lift one of the weights. Her determination to get it over with was her main source of motivation. Alissa was as well, but to a more minor extent. But this wouldn’t last forever. Sometime when she was 15 and Alissa was 18, Serena has been helping her friend to prepare for the games in case she got reaped. The weather became a bit blustery, but they made the mistake of ignoring it. In a matter of moments, it begun to pour heavily. Clouds as grey as soot flew overheard. The duo began to sprint to the shelter of the academy, when a bolt shot down and came into contact with Alissa. Her pain-staked shrieks immediately beckoned Serena to spot what kind of commotion had just happened. However, she never got to see it. A different bolt struck her, and after a few seconds of screaming Serena blacked out. Serena woke up after a day in hospital. Her parents squealed with glee as they witnessed her revival from her state. After a small chat, her parents dropped the news: Alissa had died. The bolt had struck her in the head, putting her into a coma from which she would never wake up. Because she was still weary, Serena was only confused at first. It was only when her parents left the room that she begun to mourn over her friend: The only one who ever understood her. Unfortunately, Serena hadn’t recovered by the time Alissa’s funeral began. It was a few days afterwards when she was discharged from the hospital. Because of the experience, she developed a fear of storms. However, it also gave her the strength to finish what she had started with Alissa. And although she didn’t end up earning a spot on the wall of honour, she did do pretty well. The training continued for two years, until, at last, she was reaped at the age of seventeen. When it happened, she was surprised that nobody volunteered. None the less, she faced the stage with a broken smile. Utkar (Name) at first glance may seem to have potential for great things. His chestnut brown hair, ruffled into a bunch of slight curls, look smooth to the point where it could be mistaken for a silk wig. Their emerald green eyes are constantly squinting, revealing a mask of determination. They are hidden behind a pair of geeky glasses which (Name) never takes off, except for when it’s needed. Thanks to these features (name) could be considered a good-looking guy. Xax Despite living in one of the poorest districts, Erron was fortunate enough to be born into a middle-class family. They were the envy of most families because they were renowned for their expertise in growing the perfect crops. Because of this they got higher pay than any of their colleagues. Erron was expected to carry on the knowledge of the perfect crop to his children if he were to have any. At first he was interested in it because of how beautiful the crop always appeared. As a test his parents smuggled some tomato seeds back home for him to test. He would follow his parents’ instructions carefully and precisely, having been told that accuracy was the key between an ok crop and a brilliant crop. Despite following the instructions, however, the tomatoes didn’t quite hit that perfection his parents wanted. They didn’t worry though: They knew Erron needed practice before his produce would be just like theirs. In spite of the practice, Erron’s crops were never perfect. At this point his parents showed concern: It was supposed to be in their blood to make the best fruit and vegetables in the farm. What made it worse was that Erron was losing interest in agriculture as a whole, and as a result he would often walk around with his friends doing practically nothing. Erron, in the meantime, was considering whether or not he deserved to be born into his family or not. He knew that his parents were disappointed in his ability to successfully produce crops at an ‘ok’ degree and nothing more. Sometimes he even wondered if they were going to throw him out or not. Feeling frustrated, he would just sit on his bed and think about random events he knew of. Originally, Erron considered trying to grow more crops in order to curb his everyday boredom. However his friends introduced him to a trap-maker, who would try to catch pesky rats and mice around the district with his traps. They all worked for him by creating some of the traps and delivering them to the customer’s houses. Erron found himself loving the job instantly. He took on both roles and ended up with a good pay, worth a little more than if it was one of his parents doing their usual job. When they found out about this, Erron’s average crops didn’t matter because he was still helping them fight into a better life, and through something he could do well and enjoy at the same time. The only problem was that some of the pieces for the traps had to be kept at home, including poison. Once, his mother accidentally added some to a meal she was cooking and left them sick. Although Erron and his father were only left with convulsions, his mother ended up with breathing difficulties. Since then, he has learnt to stay well clear of poisons. Other than the mistake made, nothing too major occurred in Erron’s life. Well, that was until he was reaped for the games. Alex Ebone Claus Audrey Jack TBA Easton (Name) was born to Adam and Yvetta (Last Name) in a poor village in district (Number). The entire village was poor because of some history it had. Apparently, it was the main rebel campsite in district (Number) at some point in the history of Panem. Since then, it had been rebuilt but very little money was put aside for any nearby job sites. Everybody who lived there had to pay a lot just for the rent, reducing the amount of food they could have. They were always tired from travelling to their jobs for miles. Because Adam’s job was such a strain, he was always tired whenever he was at home. (Name) Often felt ignored because of it, even though they knew deep down their father was only trying their best to support the family. Yvetta was also coping badly, which put a strain on their marriage. The two of them constantly squabbled, which terrified (Name). At first, it seemed like the family was going to shred itself apart. That was, until a new sign of hope came in the form of a baby. Yvette had been pregnant for eight months without noticing. The bump had never grown; neither had she developed the symptoms of pregnancy. It was only when her waters broke that she pieced it together. A few hours later, a beautiful girl by the name of Kinsley was brought into the world. (Name) began to dote on her by first sight, as did Adam. Suddenly, she was the one who mattered the most. A silent vow was exchanged: Whatever was best for Kinsley, they had to make that decision. Kinsley was always a quiet child. Whenever she wasn’t crying about being hungry or needing a nappy change, she was fast asleep in her cot. (Name) could spend hours purely to watch over her as his guardian. Whenever she had a nightmare, (Name) was always the one who soothed her the most. The first person she smiled at was him. Even though the family were still neck-deep in money problems, they always struggled their way out. Other than the lack of food and water, everything was mostly fine. Unfortunately, the happiness was not meant to last forever. When (Name) was six and Kinsley was one, they came across a docile snake. Thinking it was a good idea, Kinsley started feeling the snake’s skin… until it bit her. (Name immediately screamed for his parents, just as they ran outside to the sound of Kinsley crying. They immediately brought her to a friend’s house purely because she was a doctor, and because they suspected it was venomous. However there was nothing she could do because she had never worked with a snake bite victim and there was no way she could identify the snake that bit her. Kinsley was left in pain for hours before her life came to an end. When (Name) realised this, they could only bring themselves to stare silently at the corpse of their sister. From that point on, (Name) was as solitary as an oyster. They rarely ever talked to anybody because they were stuck thinking about all the moments he shared with Kinsley. Even when they got a new baby sister, also named Kinsley, he could never bring himself to love his new sister. This sorrow would carry on for several years until he was reaped. And it was only then did he realise that he still had love inside of him. Category:Blog posts